Time Is Supposed To Heal
by TVObssessedGirl28
Summary: A familiar face from the past comes back into Cal's life. Will he be able to put the past behind him or will old wounds reopen?
1. Chapter 1

Cal was in the middle of his shift and was on his break when felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out of his back pocket. On the phone screen it was a number he didn't recognise.

"Hello, it's me"

"Taylor?" Cal recognised the voice. "What do you want?"

"I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet" Taylor responded.

"What for?" Cal asked, feeling the anger inside him.

"To go over everything"

"And why do you want to do that?"

"They say that time's supposed to heal you. But, I ain't done much healing."

"And do you think I've done any? You lied to me, Taylor. You made me steal money from my brother!"

"Hello, can you hear me?"

"Of course, I can hear you. Look, Taylor I don't want to hear what you've got to say."

"Please, Cal. I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be. When we were younger and free."

"I don't care about that anymore. Why should I listen to you any way? You lie. How do I know what you're saying is the truth?"

"Because I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet

There's such a difference between us. And a million miles."

"Like I said before, I don't care. Goodbye Taylor."

Cal was about to end the call when he heard Taylor's voice come through.

"Hello from the other side. I must have called a thousand times"

"Yeah, I know. You have called a thousand times. But, why would I listen to what you have to say?"

"To tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done."

"You're sorry?" Cal scoffed. "You're not sorry. Because if you were, then you would have told me the truth in the first place."

"I am sorry, but when I call you never seem to be home."

"I have been at home, but maybe I just didn't want to speak to you."

"Well, at least I can say that I've tried to tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart."

"Yeah, you did break my heart. You told me that you loved me."

"I do. But, it don't matter. It clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore." Taylor told him.

"Not any more it doesn't. I've moved on with my life and maybe you should too."

"I can't. I've tried to but, I can't. I still love you." Taylor said. "Anyway, how are you? It's so typical of me to talk about myself. I'm sorry. I hope that you're well?"

"Well? I more than well. In fact I've never been happier."

Did you ever make it out of that town where nothing ever happened?"

"No. And why would I?" Cal asked. "I've got everything I want hear?"

He heard Taylor laugh.

"You mean that brother of yours?"

"Don't you dare talk about Ethan like that!" Cal shouted. "At least I can trust him. He's never lied to me."

"How do you know?"

"Because he's my brother. I know him."

"Sure you do." Taylor told him sarcastically. "And it's no secret that the both of us are running out of time."

"What do you mean running out of time? Look Taylor if you want to talk to me then talk, but if you try to manipulate me in anyway I will hang up and I don't ever want to hear from you again." Cal explained.

"All I want is to talk to you. So can we meet?"

"Fine." Cal said, eventually.

"Thank you. Meet me at the pub in about 10 minutes?"

"Okay."

With his answer, Cal ended the call. Ethan had entered the staffroom by then and had just caught the last bit of his brother's conversation.

"Who was that?" Ethan asked.

"No one." Cal quickly said. "Uh, are you finished with your shift?"

"In about 5 minutes. Why?"

"I, um, will be a bit later than I thought. So don't wait for me when you're finished. I'll just walk home."

"Alright." Ethan said. "Are you sure you're alright though?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Cal said as he closed his locker and walked out of the staffroom.

As he watched Cal walk out, he couldn't help but feel that there was something his brother wasn't telling him. However, he just shrugged off his worry.


	2. Chapter 2

When Cal entered the pub he scanned the room to see if he could spot Taylor anywhere. Unfortunately he couldn't and so he went up to the bar.

"Can I get you anything?" The bartender asked.

"No, thank you. But, has someone asked for me by any chance?" Cal inquired.

"What's the name?"

"Taylor. Taylor Ashbie." Cal replied.

"Are you Cal?" The bartender wondered.

Cal nooded.

"Yeah, she was here but she left about 10 minutes ago. She said she had an emergency but, gave me this."

Cal was handed a piece of paper. He nodded his thanks and opened up the paper. As soon as he opened up it up he immediately recognised the handwriting. It read:

 _Stlll as gullible as ever, I see. But, then again I always knew you were. I mean you would do anything for me, wouldn't you? And since I know you I thought you'd might like to play a little game. Well, not a game exactly, more like pay back for what your brother did to me._

The last line immediately caught Cal's attention. What did she mean by 'payback'? Payback for what? More importantly what had Ethan got to do with her? A sudden tightness could be felt in his stomach. Cal carried on reading the letter.

 _If it weren't for that little brother of yours none of this would have happened. It's his fault that I got arrested in the first place. His fault that I can't look after my daughter. So I ask you, where the hell is my daughter? I told you I didn't want her going into a home. Give her back to me or you'll never see your brother again._

 _Taylor_

In frustration Cal scrunched up the piece of paper. He knew he shouldn't have trusted Taylor but, just like before he believed her. He didn't know why he did but something about her made him trust her. While Cal knew he shouldn't trust her he knew she was true to her word. He would have to do what she told him otherwise he would lose his brother. The only problem was he didn't know where they were. Cal made his way up to the bar. He stopped the bartender once more.

"Did she leave a number by any chance?" Cal asked.

"No, sorry."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

His eyes began to flutter open and as he adjusted to his surroundings he could feel an ache pulling on his shoulders. He attempted to make the ache go away but, as he tried to move his arms in front of him he felt that his hands were tied behind him. As he tried to loosen the rope he heard a door opening. Turning to where the sound was coming from he was met with a shock.

"Taylor." Ethan said when he saw her standing there. "What do you want with me?"

Taylor walked over to him giving him a small smile. A smile that made Ethan uneasy.

"It's not you I want. It's Cal."

"What do you want with Cal?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out. Now let's see how much your brother really cares about you?"

"What does that supposed to mean?"

But, Ethan didn't receive an answer.

"This is for your own good." Taylor whispered to him before everything went black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Cal had arrived back at the flat hoping Ethan was there and unharmed. However, as he entered the flat a feeling of worry rushed over him. It was completely quiet inside and there was no sign that Ethan had even been in the flat. He knew he had to phone the police but, he also knew what Taylor was capable of. Phoning the police would only make matters worse and that was something Cal didn't want. He was about to head into his bedroom to get some sleep before thinking about what he could do next when there was a loud banging at the door. Cal's heart started beating really fast and his hand kept slipping as he tried to open the door as he could feel his palms getting sweaty. Eventually he managed to open the door. His heart stopped for a few moments and he froze to the spot.

"Ethan!" Cal said as he saw his brother was struggling to stand up. "What happened?"

Ethan tried to speak but, couldn't he was struggling to concentrate. Cal immediately swung Ethan's arm around his neck while his arm went around his brother's waist and he slowly dragged Ethan inside the flat. Gently lowering him down onto the sofa, Cal ran into his bedroom and got his medical bag. Cal took out his stethoscope and then began examining his brother. On examination, Cal could see that Ethan was having difficulty breathing. It was getting worse. He dialed 999. Within minutes he heard sirens blazing.

"Paramedics!" Yelled the familiar voice of Iain.

"Iain, in here!" Cal shouted back.

Iain along with Jez entered the flat. Both were shocked to see their friends.

"Cal?" Iain asked as he came over. "What's happened?"

Cal frantically shook his head.

"I don't know. Ethan went missing about a couple of hours ago and I was about to phone the police but, then I heard a banging at the door. I opened it and there was Ethan."

"Alright. What are his symptoms?" Iain inquired.

"He was struggling to stand up and he can't breath properly."

Cal stood up and backed away allowing Iain and Jez to take over the care of Ethan.

"He is going to be okay?" Cal asked, worry clearly in his tone.

But, before he could get an answer Ethan began fitting. Iain and Jez tried to keep him still so he would injure himself. Cal on the other hand could only watch in fear as he felt helpless.


	4. Chapter 4

"I've lost his output!" Jez yelled from the back of the ambulance.

Upon hearing that Ethan was not breathing, Iain sped up. Soon the ambulance arrived at the hospital and both Jez and Cal jumped out of the back as they were met by Elle and Charlie.

"How is he doing?" Elle asked as they all charged into the ED.

"Not good." Iain said. "He lost output about 5 minutes ago."

"Right we need to get him hooked up. I want full FBCs, Us & Es and a CT scan." Elle ordered as the team got to work.

As Cal looked on as his friends and colleagues were trying to save his brother all he could think about was who could have done this to him. Then suddenly he remembered the letter. He shook his head in disbelief. Taylor wouldn't have done this Ethan, Cal thought. Would she? Just then Cal was brought back from his thoughts when he heard the machines going of rapidly. Ethan was fitting again and the team were having a hard time trying to stop the seizure. Cal ran over to them attempting to help them with his brother.

"Cal," Elle said. "you know the rules. You can't treat him."

"No, please." Cal begged. "I want to help."

"We can't have you compromising his recovery." Elle told him.

"Compromising his recovery?" Cal raised his voice. "He's my brother. I would never do anything that would stop him from getting better."

"That's not what I meant." Elle sighed. "You're a doctor. You should know that even as a relative we can't let you treat him. It goes against the rules."

"You can't let him die." Cal said.

"And we won't. But, please let us do our job." Elle replied.

Cal was reluctant to leave however knowing that Elle was right, he soon left the room. Back outside he saw Max waiting for him.

"How is he?" Max asked.

Cal shrugged. Max looked at him sympathetically.

"He'll pull through." Max told him. "He's a fighter."

Cal smiled at him gratefully and then walked away. He decided it would be better if he got to back than have his mind on what might happen to Ethan. When Cal approached reception to retreive some patient files Noel interrupted him.

"Uh, Cal before you get back to the patients, there's someone to see you." Noel told him.

"Where are they?"

"Relative's Room." Noel replied.

Cal nodded his thanks. As he reached the door he could see that it had been left ajar. Peering through he could just make out that familiar long blonde hair.


	5. Chapter 5

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Cal yelled as he burst through the door.

Taylor turned around and smiled,

"And how is Ethan?"

"What did you do to him?"

"What makes you think I did anything to him?" Taylor inquired. /

"I read your letter, Taylor. Don't lie to me." Cal told her, his voice still raised. "Now tell me what did you do to my brother?"

"Oh, please." Taylor said. "Aren't we being a bit over dramatic?"

"Over dramatic?" Cal repeated. "My brother's in Resus fighting for his life! And you have the nerve to say that I'm being over dramatic."

"Look, it's nothing serious. I just injected him with a drug, that's all." Taylor replied, acting as if she hadn't done anything wrong.

Cal scoffed. He couldn't believe that Taylor was acting so calmly. She was the one who put Ethan in hospital in the first place.

"I want you to leave." Cal told her. "Leave before I call security."

"You wouldn't do that."

"Wouldn't I?"

"Not if you care about your brother." Taylor threatened.

"You think I'm going to let you anywhere near him after what you did?"

"It's not like you can stop me. I got to him before, I can do it again."

Cal was about to answer, but was soon interrupted by Noel.

"Uh, sorry to disturb you, Cal. But, you're needed in Resus.

As Cal left the room, he turned towards Noel.

"Make sure she doesn't leave. And phone the police."

"The police?" Noel asked, confused.

"Just do it."

And with that Cal headed towards Resus. When he entered the room he saw Elle, Charlie and Connie huddled deep in conversation. All three stop in mid sentence when they saw Cal walk in. Seeing them stop their conversation before they even had finished the sentence made Cal uneasy and he could sense that it wasn't good news.

"What is it?" Cal inquired, his voice hoarse. "What's happened?"

"Why don't we do this in my office?" Elle suggested quietly.

Cal shook his head.

"No, I want to do it here. Tell me, how is he doing?"

Cal could see that all three of them were hesitant to tell him what had happened. Elle took a deep breath before answering.

"Cal," She began to say. "as you are aware Ethan suffered 2 seizures. The first one we've been told by Iain, only lasted 5 minutes. However, I'm afraid the second one he experienced lasted a lot longer than we would have liked."

She pauses. In that pause, Cal took that as an opportunity to ask,

"What are you saying?"

Elle looked between Connie and Charlie. The two of them nodded.

"The CT scan has come back and I'm afraid there's some damage to his brain."

"What is that is supposed to mean?"

"I think you know what that means." Elle told him in a soft voice.

It took Cal quite a while to take in what his colleagues were trying to tell him. At first he didn't want to acknowledge what had happened to his brother.

"Are you saying he's brain dead?"

"No."

"Then what are you saying?"

"I'm afraid Ethan's in a coma."

That last word 'coma' made Cal's breath hitch. His brother was in a coma, there was nothing they could do. Nothing he could do.

"So what happens next?" Cal inquired.

"At the moment there is nothing we can do." Elle answered. "All we can do is wait and hope that the swelling in Ethan's brain goes down by itself and he'll pull through this on his own."

All four of them stood in silence before Cal broke it.

"Is it okay if I sit with him?"

"Of course." Elle said.

Nodding his thanks to his friends, he wondered over to where his brother lay with tubes coming out of him and the machines giving off a steady beat. Cal didn't know how long he had been there for until he heard the door to Resus quietly open.

"Cal, you've been here for hours. Why don't you go home and get some rest?" Robyn instructed him as she came and stood beside him.

"I can't leave him."

"Ethan wouldn't want you to make yourself ill by not looking after yourself."

"I'm fine." Cal told her.

"Look, go home and get some rest. I'll stay with him."

Cal glanced towards his brother.

"Don't worry. I'll phone you if there are any changes."

Cal quickly squeezed his brother's hand before getting up.

"He is going to be alright?" Cal asked as he stood inbetween the doorway.

"Of course, he is." Robyn assured him. "I mean he's not going to let his big brother down."

Cal laughed half-heartedly at Robyn's reply and then left the room.

"You going have to pull through this." Robyn spoke to Ethan. "Not just for us, but for Cal too. Although he won't admit it, he's worried sick as we all are."

Cal had just about reached reception when he noticed that Noel was behind reception.

"Are the police here?" Cal inquired walking up to the counter.

"Should be on their way." Noel repilied.

"Is she still in the Relative's Room?"

"Yeah."

Cal walked over to the Relative's Room.

"Taylor, the police are going to be here any..." Cal stopped.

The room was empty and Taylor was nowhere to be seen.

"Noel, I thought you said she was in there?" Cal told him.

"She was."

"Okay, then where is she?"

Noel shrugged.

"Right, I want you to call security."

Elle had overheard Cal's order.

"Why do you need security?" She asked.

"I think Ethan's in danger."

"What are you talking about?"

"I know who drugged Ethan."


	6. Chapter 6

"What do you mean you know who drugged Ethan?" Elle asked.

"Earlier today I got a phone call from someone saying I had to meet them in the pub, but when I arrived they weren't there. They had, however left me a message." "And what did this message say?"

By now Connie and Charlie had been called over to deal with the situation. All three of them stood looking at Cal, waiting for him to tell them what was going on.

"All the letter said was that Ethan was going get hurt." Cal replied, not wanting to tell them the full story.

"Why was Ethan going to get hurt?" Connie asked this time.

Cal looked to the floor.

"Cal?" Charlie urged.

"For payback." Cal whispered.

"What?"

"He was going to get hurt as a payback." Cal said a bit louder.

"Payback for what?" Connie inquired.

"For me."

"What has this got to do with you?" Charlie said. "This is not your fault."

"But, it is my fault. It's my fault that Ethan was drugged in the first place."

"Cal, tell us what happened." Charlie told him.

Cal sighed. He didn't want to bring up the painful memories of the past. He didn't want to reminded about the last time he'd been made a fool out of Taylor. But, if they were going to make sure Ethan was safe, Cal was going to have to tell him.

"About 3 years ago, I met this woman. And well, let's just say things got serious between us. She told me that she was doctor working for a charity but, needed funding for delivering medicines to Africa to help cure the sick. Everything she said was true or so I thought." Cal paused.

"Then what?" Elle asked.

"I wanted to help her so I stole £150000 from Ethan."

"Cal..." Charlie sighed.

"I didn't mean to. I thought she was telling the truth about her charity work. Then Ethan told me that he had been scammed and I realised what I had done. By me being me, I lied to him. I told him I had no idea who would have scammed him. Knowing what I had done I decided to confront Taylor. I wanted to convince myself that she hadn't lied to me, but when I arrived at the office I discovered that everything she told me had been a lie. There was no charity and she had stolen the money from me. Well, made me steal the money from Ethan."

"So what has this woman got to do with Ethan?" Elle asked, still not sure how it was all connected.

"A couple of months later she turned up out of the blue. Her turning up was not the only shock. She turned up with a baby too."

"Are you talking about baby Matilda?" Charlie said.

Cal nodded.

"Before she left me with Matilda, she asked me to look after her and to make sure she didn't go into a home."

"But, she did." Charlie finished.

"Yes, and that was everything happened with Emilie."

"I still don't understand what's this has got to do with Ethan." Elle mentioned.

"She threatened to hurt Ethan if I didn't help her get Matilda back."

There was a loud knock at the door.


End file.
